Abstract The Administrative Core (AC) of New Hampshire INBRE (NH-INBRE) plays a major role in operation of the NH-INBRE network and is responsible for all aspects of the NH-INBRE program. It provides administrative leadership and budgetary oversight for the network. The AC and the NH-INBRE Steering Committee (SC) interact closely. The SC is comprised of two representatives from each Partner institution and the AC leadership from the Lead institution, Dartmouth. The SC discusses and advises the Principal Investigator on all policies of NH-INBRE. It reviews Funding Opportunity Announcements and guidelines that clarify the roles, responsibilities, and expectations for individuals involved in NH-INBRE who are faculty researchers, students, SC members, as well as mentors and mentees. The AC is advised by an External Advisory Committee, which provides advice on topics and issues brought to its attention and also evaluates the research progress of all Research and Pilot Projects supported by NH-INBRE. The AC is responsible for advancing the NH-INBRE goals of providing research opportunities for students at Partner schools and enhancing the science culture on Partner campuses. It does this through multiple mechanisms. The AC oversees the Developmental Research Projects Program,(DRPP). The DRPP provides research grants to faculty at Partner schools following review of their proposed projects and selection of those that combine the best science with a strong environment for training student researchers. NH-INBRE also offers workshops in advanced techniques, teaching opportunities for postdoctoral fellows from the Leads who teach courses at Partner schools, and advice and curricular materials to improve the science curricula at Partners. The AC oversees requests for renovations and alterations at Partners that increase the amount and quality of research space. The AC also oversees the NH-INBRE mentoring program, which links faculty mentors from the Leads with faculty holding NH-INBRE research grants at the Partners. To ensure effectiveness and enhance improvements, NH-INBRE supports a rigorous evaluation program that defines metrics for each NH-INBRE goal and all planned activities. The evaluation team develops tools so that it can periodically perform formative and summative evaluations of movement towards attaining NH-INBRE goals and the effectiveness of all its programs. NH-INBRE is also evaluated periodically by a team of outside evaluators provided by the American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS).